


Angel's Kiss

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Demon Dean doesn't want to be saved. Cas doesn't listen.





	Angel's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thewhiteunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhiteunicorn/gifts).



> For [Thewhiteunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhiteunicorn/), in memory of her Castiel.
> 
> For the image that inspired this fic, see [Tumblr](https://supernatural9917fic.tumblr.com/post/178015398632/imaginary-lovers-never-cause-you-pain-dean).

‘Imaginary lovers, never cause you pain,’ Dean sang, though judging by the boos and sour faces, he wasn’t singing very well. But fuck those guys, he was a demon and could do whatever he fuck he wanted. 

He was halfway through the second verse when he felt the presence. It wasn’t the first time he’d felt an angel’s presence, but he immediately knew that this was different. It was like the grace was reaching for him specifically, not just a case of an angel looking for a demon to smite. He knew even without looking that it would be Cas.

Sure enough, as he began the next chorus, the trenchcoated figure made his way to the stage, and didn’t hesitate to step up onto it. ‘Hello, Dean,’ he said in his usual Cas way.

‘What are you doing here?’ Dean spat out. ‘And how did you get your grace back?’ 

‘I tortured Metatron until he gave me both my remaining grace and a spell to save you,’ Cas said simply, as if it meant nothing to him to torture a fellow angel. Although, given that it was Metatron, it probably hadn’t been too hard.

‘Who says I want to be saved?’ Dean asked with a sneer. ‘Save your spells for someone who asked for them.’ 

Cas ignored him and took a step closer. ‘I know you aren’t fully corrupted, Dean. I know you want to be saved.’ He took another step, and suddenly he was almost nose to nose with Dean.

‘Careful, Cas, I’m gonna get the wrong idea here,’ Dean said with a leer.

‘What idea is that, Dean?’ Cas asked, maintaining his usual intensity of eye contact. 

‘Looks like you wanna kiss me,’ Dean mocked. ‘Do you, Cas? Do you wanna kiss me?’ Cas didn’t reply, so Dean took the initiative, because quite frankly, he  _ did _ want to kiss Cas, and wasn’t particularly caring right now whether Cas wanted it or not. 

Gripping Cas’s face with both hands, he attacked his lips, slipping his tongue in when Cas gasped in surprise. Cas’s arms hung limply at his sides, as they had when Dean had found him in Purgatory, and for some reason that memory fuelled Dean even more. He deepened the kiss, made it sloppy and frantic, and then  _ finally _ Cas put his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer. Dean could feel Cas’s lips curling up into a smile, and then he felt…

A burning, raging storm as Cas’s grace flowed into him, penetrating every cell of his body. He tried to pull away, but Cas held him tight, wouldn’t stop the kiss. Dean felt like his skin was on fire, and then, suddenly, it was like the fire was suddenly doused in ice cold water. He relaxed into Cas’s arms and moaned into his mouth, suddenly feeling calm, and tender, and… human.

Cas finally slackened his hold and pulled back a few inches to look into Dean’s eyes- his  _ green _ eyes, free of any demonic black. Dean lifted his arm and found that the Mark of Cain was gone. He smiled at Cas, about to ask how he had done it, when he realised that Cas was looking pale and starting to wobble. Carefully guiding him off the stage, Dean led him to the nearest chair, and sat down next to him, never releasing his hand.

‘Are you OK, Cas?’

‘I’m fine. How are you?’ 

Dean held up his arm and Cas smiled, slumping down with relief. ‘What did you do?’

‘I prepared my grace according to Metatron’s spell to act as a cleansing fire. It removed the demonic influence from your soul. I hadn’t dared to hope that it would also remove the mark, but I’m happy to be proved wrong.’

‘You gave up your grace? For me?’

Cas put a hand to Dean’s cheek. ‘I would give up anything for you. I need you, Dean.’

Dean smiled, turning his face to kiss the palm of Cas’s hand. ‘I love you, too, Cas.’


End file.
